Our collaborations with the Pomona College Medicinal Chemistry Group have continued in the study of Quantitative Structure-Activity Relations and computer graphics. In particular, we have continued our studies of dihydrofolate reductase and elastase. We installed the Daylight Chemical Information System and have ported this same software package to the Digital Equipment Corp. Alpha system available in the Computer Graphics Laboratory. The intent is to supply access to databases such as the Log P database and the structure similarity programs to the medicinal chemists at UCSF.